


【RPS】【昱佳】Day 1 不小心听到恋人自慰时叫了自己的名字

by alexiasin



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiasin/pseuds/alexiasin
Summary: 昱佳三十天不知道为啥我这个最不会写车的人抽中了这个，大家随意看看吧orz





	【RPS】【昱佳】Day 1 不小心听到恋人自慰时叫了自己的名字

Day 1 不小心听到恋人自慰时叫了自己的名字  
CP：蔡程昱 x 马佳  
OOC有，估计会很柴

蔡程昱现在有点进退两难了。

异地恋小情侣本来能相处的时间就少，作为事业刚刚起步的蔡程昱和马佳更是被各自的工作搞得聚少离多，即便能有共演的舞台也几乎连一起过夜的时间都没有，不是马佳下了台就要回北京就是蔡程昱在赶往机场的路上，因此这一次勤奋努力提前结束了工作的蔡程昱原本想要给恋人一个惊喜，却不想又被雨水和延误的飞机给耽误了，等他在北京落了地的时候已经快要过了凌晨十二点。  
蔡程昱小心翼翼的打开家门，一边哀叹良宵一刻没有了一边想着希望明天马佳睁开眼睛的时候别被吓到，哪曾想在这个深夜他们的卧室却还亮着灯。  
蔡程昱原本以为马佳又在通宵打游戏，然而凑近了卧室门才发现自己太天真了。

蔡程昱见过很多次马佳在床上的样子，被他哄着说些羞耻的话时涨红了脸的模样、挂着晶莹泪珠的眼角又或者是那落满痕迹的挺翘臀部，总是让年轻人呼吸一滞，然而现在的马佳却不同。男人躺在属于他们两个人的床上，宽松的短裤脱下一半， 裤腰的带子在臀部上勒出一道浅浅的印子，马佳从旁边摸出一管润滑剂，手指擦过挺立的阴茎向后面的洞穴摸去。也许是因为不好意思，男人把脸埋在一件白衬衫里，蔡程昱看得出来，那是他的衬衫。  
蔡程昱僵在门口，进也不是退也不是。他满脸通红的背对着卧室门，然而他太熟悉马佳了，即便不看只是听着声音也能知道马佳在做些什么。手指无法满足男人早已被喂熟了的后穴，而在情事中一直处于被动位置的他也远不如蔡程昱那般熟悉自己的身体。被欲望刺激的男人只能胡乱的抽插后穴，带出晶亮黏腻的体液，如果还是没办法满足的话男人可能还会摸上已经挺立的乳尖，直至高潮来临。  
马佳在情事中一向沉默，也许是还保留着年长者的矜持，除非是被蔡程昱折腾狠了，或者是被蔡程昱哄着，不然他很少说些什么、甚至是叫出声来。那总让蔡程昱感到遗憾，明明马佳有着那么好的声音，多让自己听听又何妨呢？哪怕只是叫叫自己的名字呢？  
“……程昱。”  
“诶？”  
“程昱……啊……”  
细微的声音从半开的房门后传来，虽然很微弱，但是蔡程昱确实听到了，男人高潮时也压抑的低吼，混杂着他的名字撞进蔡程昱的耳朵，这时候他要是还能再忍他就不是个男人了。

马佳被突然推门而入的人吓了一跳，在看清是蔡程昱的时候更是羞的抓起手边的东西盖在了脸上。蔡程昱好笑的看着他，他脱了外套压在马佳身上，隔着自己的衬衫亲吻年长者的唇，还坏心眼的隔着衣料舔了两口。  
“蔡程昱，你要不要脸。”马佳恼羞成怒的推开他，将衬衫甩在地板上。  
然而蔡程昱却像是完全没听到一样，他抓住马佳的手腕按在头顶，亲吻从嘴唇到漂亮的脖颈。蔡程昱的手倒是没用劲儿，很快就被马佳挣脱开了。  
“你怎么这么快就回来了？”享受着肌肤相贴的温热，马佳问道。  
“想着给佳哥你一个惊喜。”蔡程昱说着笑了起来。  
“没想到倒是佳哥你给了我一个惊喜。”  
马佳气的想打他，却被蔡程昱抢先一步封住了唇。蔡程昱抱着他，舌头在马佳嘴里攻城略地，马佳被他亲的喘不过气，却还是紧紧的抱着蔡程昱。  
“我想佳哥，佳哥也想我了是吗？”马佳被亲的晕头转向，却还是乖乖的点了点头，他想蔡程昱自然不愿破坏现在这样的温存。然而下一秒他的手却被蔡程昱带着摸上了年轻人胯下那鼓鼓囊囊的一包。想来微博上也有粉丝悄咪咪的说过蔡程昱那里很大的话，而马佳自然是比粉丝知道的更清楚。  
不光知道，他还用过呢。曾经被蔡程昱的阴茎填满的经历带动起情欲，好似电流一般从尾椎处窜上大脑，让马佳不由的夹紧了腿轻轻颤抖。蔡程昱自然也察觉到了恋人的变化，他贴着马佳的耳朵轻轻笑着问道：  
“是想我的人，还是想要这里？”  
即便是隔着牛仔裤的粗糙布料，马佳也能感受到紧贴掌心的热度，他羞红了一张脸，却又在听到蔡程昱的话之后气的直接手上使劲，差点把蔡程昱直接掐软了。  
“佳哥，你这么狠以后就没有性福生活了啊。”小孩哭丧着脸去蹭他。  
“没有就没有，而且又不是只有你有，不行我还可以买按摩棒啊。”马佳气的揉他的脸，都不知道自己在说些什么。蔡程昱听了倒不生气，他的手指探进马佳湿润柔软的后穴，没动两下就被紧紧的包裹住。  
“也对，手指怎么能满足佳哥你呢。”  
“不如我去订做一个按摩棒吧，和我的一模一样，我不在的时候也能满足佳哥，我在的时候……”  
“……可以两个一起操你。”  
话到最后，蔡程昱咬着马佳的耳垂狠狠地艹了进去，语言和动作重合，虽然已经高潮过但是却完全没有得到满足的穴肉在蔡程昱进入后几乎是贪婪而热烈的裹住那熟悉的粗大。马佳几乎要被这突然的进入和猛烈袭来的快感冲撞的眼冒金星，他的身子宛如拉满的弓，露出漂亮而脆弱的脖子，被身上的野兽则趁机咬住那层薄薄的皮肉，留下红色的痕迹。

情欲和快感填满了身体的每一个细胞，马佳感觉自己像是泡在酒缸里，浑身通红，晕晕沉沉的除了蔡程昱什么都不知道了。年轻人抱着他翻了个身，马佳双腿大开的骑在他身上，不知何时那件沾满了马佳体液的白衬衫也穿在了他的身上。马佳屁股里被蔡程昱的阴茎塞得满满的，坏心眼的小孩却还是掰着他的屁股想要再探进一根手指。他让马佳自己动，看着年长者眼神迷离的撑着自己的胸口摆动着紧实纤细的腰肢寻求快感的模样，蔡程昱凑过去咬马佳露出外面的舌尖，马上就被年长者勾进一个热烈的湿吻里。已经经历过一轮高潮的马佳很快就耗尽了体力，软绵绵的趴在蔡程昱身上，挺翘的屁股却还不满足的摆动吮吸着体内过于持久的粗大。  
“佳哥想要吗？想要的话做给我看好不好？就像你刚才做过的那样。”曾经高亮的男高音此刻变得沙哑，像是恶魔的低语诱惑着马佳和他一起坠入到不见底的深渊之中。  
“做吧，佳哥，佳哥做了的话，我就把所有都给你，把这里塞得满满的。”他说着拍了拍马佳的屁股，这样的暗示马佳再听不出来他就真是个傻子了，但是马佳不是，他只是没办法拒绝蔡程昱，他不是在深渊边缘游走，而是从爱上年轻人的那一刻便已经和年轻人一起坠落了。  
“唔……”看出了马佳的犹豫，蔡程昱轻轻顶了一下胯，阴茎擦过前列腺，不间断的情欲冲刷着马佳早已脆弱的神经。男人终于放下所有的矜持，他用衬衫的衣摆裹住自己的阴茎，白色的衣料被前液沾染的几近透明。再好的衣料对于皮肤来说也过于粗糙了，马佳只觉得又痛又爽，在他自己还没有察觉的时候已经迎来了第二次高潮，淫靡的白液落在蔡程昱的胸口、腹部，有些甚至溅到了年轻人的下巴上。  
马佳简直想要把自己就地掩埋，然而他的羞耻心还没有漫上来多久，蔡程昱就让他无法再做其他思考。年轻人的阴茎在他的身体里几乎粗鲁的冲撞着，如烙铁一般的碾过穴内的软肉，带来无尽的快感和疯狂。马佳觉得自己已经失控了，他追逐着蔡程昱带给自己的快感，他看着年轻人下巴上的那点点腥白，凑过去轻轻舔食干净。他能听到蔡程昱突然一滞的呼吸声，却还没弄明白是为何就被屁股里的狂风暴雨吞没了。  
昏昏沉沉间马佳只得庆幸自己不是女的，没有子宫，不然早就被蔡程昱破开宫口，用精液填满，怀上蔡程昱的孩子了。然而即便没有这些，蔡程昱也能把他填满，年轻人的阴茎抵在甬道的最深处，浇灌着年长恋人贪婪又令人痴迷的穴肉。  
蔡程昱紧紧地抱着马佳，轻吻着男人帅气的脸庞和圆润的肩膀。他抱着马佳，手掌轻抚着他的背脊，安抚着还沉浸在高潮余韵中的恋人。

过了不知多久马佳才缓过劲儿来，想到刚才情事中蔡程昱的那些荤话马佳气的想踹人，但是刚一动腿就觉得有什么顺着腿根流了出来，又只得夹紧了腿转而用眼睛来发泄自己的不满。蔡程昱哭笑不得的给他做清理，手指探进还无法闭合的小穴，精液混杂透明的肠液慢慢流出，在马佳腿根那处嫩白的皮肤上留下淫靡的痕迹，年轻人看的呼吸一沉，简直想要提枪再上一次，然而窝在他怀里的年长者却好像知道他的心思一样。  
马佳阴恻恻的开了口，蔡程昱只觉背后发凉。  
“蔡程昱你要是再敢做我就踢断你的子孙根。”

END


End file.
